emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 90 (28th August 1973)
Mick gets on the wrong sides of Matt and Alison, and has the audacity to call everyone else rude! Alison comforts Matt by telling him about her late husband and deceased child. Plot Annie and Sam discover Matt has found Peggy's parcel. They discover the watch strap must have been for their wedding anniversary. Joe asks Carol to help on the farm when she complains she is bored. Annie worries what Matt will think over hiding the parcel from him; Jack tells her not to brood. He mentions he went to see Charlie earlier but he wouldn't answer the door. Sam says he's always been miserable, even when he served in the trenches with him. Matt walks by himself. George is pleased to find Alison sells mint humbugs, while Mark buys a book. Annie gets the feeling that Carol is keen on Joe when she starts to talk about babies. Alison is worried over Matt when she sees him just standing around in the village. She invites him into the shop for a cup of tea and he tells her about the watch strap he's wearing from Peggy for their anniversary. Alison tells him about the child she had that died. She receives a phone call from Henry inviting her out and returns to find Matt has gone. Joe calls up to Miffield Hall to pay Mark, he gives Joe his book from the shop that he's just finished. Mark talks to Joe about getting a job at a farm and Joe suggests Blackfell. Mick asks Alison out but she refuses. Jack talks to Henry about a dog on the loose that's killing sheep. Matt tells Alison he felt better for talking to her. Mick calls back to the shop and manages to accidentally insult Matt, before telling Alison that he went ahead and booked a table for them at The Blue Boar regardless of her saying no. She's not happy and he states he's sick of the people in the village treating him unkindly when all he's trying to be is nice. Charlie arrives home to find Jack sitting on his bed, he has brought him the money for helping out on the farm. He looks at all his animals. Carol shows Joe a letter from a teaching college that she wrote off to. Joe asks if she's going to go; she says it depends. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Jack - Andrew Burt *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Alison - Carolyn Moody *Verney - Patrick Holt Guest cast *Carol - Ann Holloway *Charlie - Jack Woolgar *Mark - Geoffrey Burridge *Mick - David Kelly *Yates - Tom Gowling Locations *Main Street *Village Store - Shop floor, exterior *Rose Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room, barn, fields *Miffield Hall - Lounge Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Episode 90: Jack calls on one of Mr. Verney's oldest tenants. Mark Proctor acts on a suggestion of Joe Sugden's. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume Four DVD released by Network on 6th August 2012. Memorable dialogue Mick Caven: "Look, what's the matter with everybody 'round here?" Alison Gibbons: "Well, you just have to take us as you find us." Mick Caven: "Oh well then I'll take Liverpool anytime. I mean, you-you try to be friendly and all you get for your pains is a kick in the teeth." Alison Gibbons: "We're not being unfriendly, we just don't like friendship thrust at us, that's all." Mick Caven: "Well I've had Yorkshire people, that's all I can say." Alison Gibbons: "Everybody out of step but you?" Mick Caven: "Well next time I'll know better than to ask somebody out from this side of the Pennines." Alison Gibbons: "Mr Caven? I'm from Lancashire." Category:1973 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD